Described in prior art are interior panels, in particular known as dashboards, which exhibit a glove compartment at suitable locations, typically on the passenger side in the case of dashboards. These interior panels or dashboards usually exhibit several layers of varying function: a carrier layer, which can be provided with an intermediate layer that is applied to the carrier layer, and a decorative layer, which is secured to the visible side of the intermediate layer facing the passenger cabin. A cover of the glove compartment often consists of the carrier, intermediate and decorative layer, which is pivoted by a hinge to the carrier layer of the dashboard. The cover has to be opened in order to gain access to the storage area of the glove compartment. In terms of user friendliness, the disadvantage to known solutions is that the objects located in the storage compartment are most often hard for the user to see, and that the user has to bend toward the front to be able to get at the contents of the storage compartment.